


just be real is all i'm asking

by ghibli_haikyuu



Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confession, First Meeting, Fluff, Hinata is smart, KageHina Week, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, kagehina week day 1, kageyama be kinda dumb, they cute though, tutoring au, what a shocker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibli_haikyuu/pseuds/ghibli_haikyuu
Summary: Kageyama is a linguistics major going to school for volleyball. Hinata is his cute classmate who is smart AND nice. And Kageyama has a crush, the first one in a long time.Maybe this time it will be different.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789159
Comments: 13
Kudos: 138
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	just be real is all i'm asking

**Author's Note:**

> it's kagehina week!! this is so exciting! this is my contribution for day 1 - first meeting. just a cute little college au with some awkward moments and sleepy eyed confessions.  
> i'm very excited for a few of the works i've planned out for the rest of the week, but i hope you guys enjoy this one!

When you don’t really know someone, it’s harder to pinpoint the exact moment you fall. Was it that first glance across the coffee shop? Was it the brief brush of hands when he passed the paper from his grasp to yours? Was it the small smile and wave when he passed by you on your walk to work?

Kageyama didn’t know, but what he did know for sure was that he had a huge crush on the short redhead that somehow he kept running into. It had turned from a small admiration of his smile and the warmth left in Kageyama’s chest from his voice to looking wildly around whenever he thought he saw a hint of red hair or that contagious laugh.

It had been a long time since Kageyama had liked anyone, to say the least. He was starved of attention (and physical touch).

To be honest, Kageyama had pretty much been purposefully avoiding getting a crush on anyone. In his second year of high school he had the unfortunate luck of being led on by an upperclassmen and ended up getting his heart broken. He got too invested and then paid for it. He wouldn’t make the same mistake again.

It had been four years since then and he was ready to try again. Either that, or he forgot the pain of heartbreak and unrequited love.

Kageyama had done some ~undercover~ research (asking one of his friends in the bio class he and the red haired boy shared) and figured out his name was Hinata Shouyou. He looked him up on social media and found out that Hinata was a biochemistry major who worked at the campus bookstore and played on the intramural volleyball team.

Kageyama worked as an office aid in the student help center (an extremely dull job that he only kept because it paid well, surprisingly enough) and played on the official school volleyball team. He was a linguistics major, but it was obvious that he was there to play volleyball and studies weren’t exactly top priority for him. He did fine in his classes, but academics had never been his strong suit.

Kageyama spent most of his time at work wracking his brain for conversation starters with Hinata. The best he could come up with was asking for help in bio. It made sense, it was definitely his worst class and Hinata was a biochemistry major, so he had to be good at that subject, right?

Other than that, it was Kageyama going into the campus bookstore everyday until he wandered in during one of Hinata’s shifts, but that didn’t hold up because contrary to its name, the bookstore mostly sold merch for the college and then a few overpriced textbooks. Kageyama required neither of these things and was not inclined to spend what little money he had on an ugly sweatshirt. 

Once Kageyama came up with his plan of attack, he spent the following 36 hours agonizing over how it would go. He could barely sleep the night before; surprising himself with how nervous he was.

He really wanted this to work out.

Kageyama had spent the last four years telling himself he didn’t need to fall in love, he didn’t need anyone else. It was easier to be on his own, no obligations and certainly no stressing over other people.

Along with that, he had also been (somewhat unconsciously) convincing himself that he was unlovable. For every moment he was alone, it affirmed the growing idea that there was no way anyone could ever like him long enough to date him, let alone love him. Hadn’t his experience in high school demonstrated that clearly enough?

For what it was worth, he did like living alone. But eventually eating dinner alone every night got old and his bed felt a little too empty for his liking.

Fine, he was tired of being alone, he’d admit it. That didn’t mean he liked it.

Vulnerability scared him. But not as much as being alone forever did.

So, Kageyama put on some calming rain noises and tried his best to sleep.

In the morning, he scrambled around his room trying to figure out what to wear. It was just class, so he couldn’t look all dressed up, but he didn’t want to look like a slob, right? Jeans and a t-shirt were fine, right?

This shouldn’t be this hard.

Eventually, he made his way to class, fully dressed and ready to look like he had no idea what was going on in class. It wasn’t hard; he really was very confused about what they were learning.

Hinata was already there when he got to class and he smiled politely as Kageyama sat down next to him.

Just that made Kageyama’s heart race.

About a half hour into class, the professor gave them a few practice problems to do on their own. Kageyama seized the opportunity.

“Hey, I honestly have no idea what he was talking about when he explained this. Can you help me?” he said, leaning towards Hinata.

“Oh, yeah, for sure! What’s your name? I’ve seen you around, but just haven’t really gotten the chance to talk to you,” Hinata said cheerfully.

“Kageyama Tobio. And yours?” It was true that Kageyama already knew his name, but he didn’t want to seem like a stalker.

“Hinata Shouyou! Okay, so first, you have to balance the equation, remember?” He leaned over Kageyama’s paper and started scribbling away. He had very small, slanted handwriting that was pretty easy to read. He used a bright orange pen and labeled all the steps as he wrote them down and talked through them. He was actually very helpful considering that only half of Kageyama’s attention was on what he was saying.

At the end of class, Kageyama thanked him for his help but hung around in hopes of being able to talk more, maybe walk out together.

“Hey, listen, I’ve been looking for a study partner for a while,” Hinata started, beginning to walk out of the classroom, motioning for Kageyama to follow him. “What’s your major? There’s this English class that’s been kicking my ass and if you can help me out with that I’ll help you out with bio any time.”

“I’m actually a linguistics major!” Kageyama, thanking every god there was that he might have picked the least useful major ever. “English is definitely one of my better subjects, at least in comparison to science.”

“That’s perfect!” Hinata exclaimed, grabbing Kageyama by the shoulder. “All my friends are science majors who can’t write a coherent sentence to save their life, I’m so glad I found you. I have a test next week, is there any way we could get together a couple times before then? I have two roommates but they’ll be quiet if I yell at them enough if you would rather meet at my place. I guess we could also go to a coffee shop…” He bowed his head in thought after rambling for a little while.

“Well, first, I am good to meet anytime, except I do have practice from 4-8 every week day and till noon on weekends. Second, I live alone so we could meet at my apartment if that helps, but a coffee shop would also be nice.”

“You live alone? Lucky! I wish I could live alone, or at least only have one roommate. Two gets annoying,” Hinata grumbled. Kageyama wondered whether it was more intolerable to live with two roommates or to live in a small studio apartment. He never had enough room for anything, but he didn’t have to deal with other people. He figured he was better off.

“Yeah it’s nice being able to have my own space. I think the biggest downside is that I always have to eat dinner alone. It gets kind of lonely.” Kageyama laughed lightly to make sure he didn’t sound too sad.

“I’ll eat dinner with you! My roommates never make anything good and I hate cooking, so if you cook I’ll come eat with you and teach you biology!” Hinata said, laughing.

“That sounds delightful,” Kageyama said, trying to hold back a full face grin. This guy was more than cute, he was funny and nice and genuine and Kageyama was on the verge of jumping up and down with joy, which was very out of character for him.

“Well, plan on it! I literally will. Plus, I need new friends; as I said earlier, they are all science nerds and I need a breath of fresh air. Hey, speaking of, why are you even in bio as a linguistics major?” Hinata asked. Kageyama was blown away by how quickly this guy could jump from subject to subject.

“I need two science credits to graduate, and I thought bio would be easier than chemistry or physics,” Kageyama said honestly.

“Fair enough. And it definitely is, at least as this level. Technically, with my major, I should have taken this class last year, but I did a really bad job of organizing my schedule, so now I have to take it as a prerequisite for a bunch of my classes next year. I’ve learned a lot of the material already through my other classes,” he said.

“Well, I’m glad to have an expert teaching me,” Kageyama said, smiling.

“Alright, well, I’m going this way,” Hinata points to a path that leads off the sidewalk. “See you tonight?”

“Tonight?” Kageyama blanched. That was very soon.

“If that’s alright?” Hinata said, suddenly cautious.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine. 8:30?” he asked.

“I’ll be there!” Hinata turned to leave and then seemed to remember something. “I don’t know your address and I don’t have your number,” he stated.

“Oh, that would be helpful, wouldn’t it?” Kageyama said.

“Yes, here,” Hinata said, handing Kageyama his phone. Kageyama made himself a contact and then waved goodbye as Hinata walked off in the opposite direction.

His mind was reeling. The phrase, I’m so glad I found you, kept repeating in Kageyama’s head. He knew Hinata didn’t mean it in that way, but still. He had resisted the urge to say it back, just with a whole other meaning.

A few minutes later, Kageyama got a text.

Hi!! It’s Hinata! Be ready for some expert tutoring tonight!!! (and helping me because lord knows I can’t analyze sentence structure)

Kageyama smiled at the text and didn’t stop all the way home.

//

Kageyama practically sprinted home from practice and jumped in the shower as fast as he could. By the time he was dry and presentable, it was 8:20. He hoped that Hinata did not expect food to be prepared by the time he got there. Trying to force himself to relax, Kageyama got out a couple pans to start preparing something. He started the rice and then threw in some butter to melt in the other pan.

He set out his binders and textbooks on the kitchen/dining room/living room table and then just nervously stood in the middle of his studio apartment. It was fairly clean, which was good. He had closed the curtain that separated the bedroom alcove from the rest of the room and had shoved any random things he couldn’t find a place for back there.

After stirring around the vegetables aimlessly for a couple minutes he finally heard a light knock on the door.

“Hinata, hey!” Kageyama said as he opened the door. Hinata was holding an egg carton and had a backpack slung over his shoulder. He was wearing a thin cardigan and light blue jeans.

“Hey! Do you happen to have any use for eggs?” he asked. Kageyama just stared at the carton for a moment, thoroughly confused.

“I mean, I guess, yeah,” he said hesitantly.

“Great! My sister just came by my apartment with no announcement whatsoever and gave me four dozen eggs because she just got chickens and has nothing to do with all the eggs but for some reason thought I would have a use for them. So I am offering you a dozen eggs because I don’t need four dozen.”

“Uh- Okay. Thank you?” Kageyama said, taking the egg carton. His mind was already racing from this brief encounter and the night had barely started. He turned around and let Hinata into the apartment. “I have some rice and vegetables cooking, is that alright?”

“That sounds great, thank you so much for letting me come over,” Hinata said, setting his books down on the table. “How long will it take to be ready? I can quiz you on bio while you’re cooking!” Hinata offered.

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Kageyama said, stirring the vegetables and getting some sauce from his fridge to heat up.

“Alright, tell me about proteins. What do they do and why are they important?”

“Wow, starting me off easy, huh?”

“You said you were terrible at it!”

“Touché.”

They spent the rest of the night working on schoolwork, and unless Kageyama was sorely mistaken, flirting (maybe). Just the small quips combined with the teasing and the small shoulder and hand touches, this had to be flirting, right? Maybe that was just Hinata’s personality, he would be the type to just be super friendly.

Plus, half the time they weren’t even studying. They got off topic a lot and ended up learning a lot about each other. Kageyama’s fondness for the shorter boy just managed to grow and grow throughout the night.

By the time it was nearing 11, Hinata was yawning about every five minutes and it was even getting to Kageyama, who was worn out from practice as usual.

“It might be time for me to head home,” Hinata said, mid-yawn.

“Yeah, you’re looking kinda sleepy there,” Kageyama said, even though he wasn’t really one to talk. He was leaning his head lazily on his fist and gazing unabashedly at Hinata, too tired to really check himself.

“Well, this was really helpful, maybe if I do it every night before my test I’ll actually pass it,” the red haired boy said.

“Well, yes, studying does tend to help,” Kageyama said, smiling.

“No, I mean with you. You explain things really well, plus you have a nice voice,” Hinata said, yawning yet again.

“Really? A nice voice?”

“Mm-hm. And a pretty face. Very pretty, especially your lips…” Wow, Hinata must have been more tired than Kageyama had realized for him to just be saying this kind of stuff. Kageyama had to concentrate to hold back his laughter, both from humor at Hinata’s state but also just pure happiness.

“Pretty, huh? Well, you’re not too shabby yourself,” Kageyama said, milking every second of this.

“Thank you, I try.” Hinata slowly picked up his head and looked at Kageyama with a surprisingly intense stare. “You know, I think I might have a little bit of a crush on you.”

Kageyama froze.

So maybe it had been flirting.

“I think I might have a little bit of a crush on you, too,” Kageyama said tentatively.

“Glad to hear it.” And with that, Hinata laid his head back down on the table. Kageyama couldn’t help but smile a little to himself. It had really been just as simple as that.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Kageyama’s head snapped to attention.

“What?”

“My apartment is, like, all the way on the other side of campus and I don’t want to walk all that way. If it’s okay with you, of course.” Hinata said all of this with his head still on the table. It was true, he did look like he was on the brink of sleep.

“Yeah okay. The only thing I have that’s close to a couch is that love seat and even with how short you are,” Hinata grumbled slightly at this, “it would still be uncomfortable. My bed is big enough for both of us.”

“Fantastic,” Hinata said, dragging himself off the chair and trudging towards the bedroom. Kageyama remembered sorrowfully how messy it was in there but decided that it ultimately did not matter.

Hinata dumped himself on the bed, wiggled under the covers, and suddenly that was it. He was fast asleep. And in jeans nonetheless. Kageyama had been ready to offer him a more comfortable pair of pants, but it seemed like he was just that tired.

Trying to be quiet, Kageyama cleaned up and brushed his teeth and changed into some pyjama pants and a t-shirt. He turned out all the lights and slowly climbed into bed, being careful not to disturb his sleeping friend.

Finally ready to sleep, Kageyama let himself relax, and all of a sudden felt the brush of a hand against his.

And he felt the loneliness start to lift.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot! it's not my best and it took me a really long time because i was very devoid of inspiration but i have a few really good ones (at least i think they're good) coming up so look forward to that!  
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
